


Freedom

by NebularNight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Regret, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebularNight/pseuds/NebularNight
Summary: Kenobi didn't realize how bad things could get. He didn't dare dream for something good. He didn't dare hope.But sometimes, it's okay to hope.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a canon divergent multi-chapter piece. It is an ambitious project, but I'm excited to write! I hope any that read this enjoy! Thank you for your support!

It had been but four years after the execution of Order 66. Cody remembered... He remembered handing his General his lightsaber, Kenobi had trusted him enough to let the Commander hold it for him. And then... The transmission. The flipped switch in his brain, a sharp headache and a pain in his chest. Ordering his brothers to fire upon his General despite everything in his heart screaming not to. Watching as Obi-Wan plummeted down the cliff side... The last he had seen him. 

Four years was a long, long time. 

A lot happens in four years.

\---

On an excursion for the empire to Kashyyyk, CC-2224 had been separated from his company in the dense forests of the Wookie homeworld. He was confronted by the rogue Captain Rex. They had fought, CC-2224 firing to kill, while Rex visibly aimed to simply incapacitate and subdue. It was when something hit the Commander on the back of the head that all went dark.

The Commander awoke to the smell of bacta, a throbbing headache, and... a terrifyingly palpable sense of clarity.

Cody sat up rapidly, only to be caught by a hand on his arm, stopping him. He flinched at the touch, wild brown eyes looking up and meeting the ones before him. It was Ahsoka Tano, and beside her, Rex. The two explained that they removed the control chip within his skull, and that things weren't truly over. Not if they could help it. Cody sat in the hospital bed, heart pounding as horrible regrets ran rampant in his freed mind. Ahsoka and Rex watched with quiet sorrow as the former Commander's shoulders hunched, and soft sobs escaped his mouth, fists clenched and shaking. Mournful sounds came from him, and as a gentle hand rested on his shoulder, he broke more. He did not deserve the kindness. He had betrayed the Republic. His morals. His General.

His General...

Kenobi...

What had become of him?

\---

Four years was a long, long time. Cody stood on the planet of Tattooine, the twin suns shining their dying light as they made their journey beneath the horizon. The rebellion was quietly growing, gathering its strength. But Cody... he had ghosts to put to rest. His brown eyes rested on a small hut in the distance. Remote, quiet, unsuspecting. Lonely looking amongst the never-ending sea of sand. Moving himself forward, his legs felt like lead weights. His heart felt even heavier.

He hoped the Force was with him, still. Despite his transgressions. 

His information had led him here. He did not know what to expect, or whether to expect anything at all. Brown eyes remained locked on that little door on the little hut in the distance, slowly walking, drawing closer. But before he could get too close, at about twenty-five yards away; the door opened. Cody froze, joints locking up and heart pounding like a hammer. 

Out from the hut came a man, with more grey than he remembered, an expression far wearier than he had seen on the man. Silver saber in hand, ready as those ocean blue eyes met his across the distance.

Cody couldn't speak. Couldn't move. He found that if the Jedi had disposed of him then and there, he would not have argued to against the action.

But it was his inaction that caused the tired Jedi's eyes to widen, the saber to fall from his hand and into the sand at his feet. Then, Kenobi was moving towards him, and he was moving towards him, too. His feet carried him like a possessed man, heart in his throat with tear-blurred eyes.

The distance closed between the two, and there was no hesitation as they fell into an embrace. Kenobi's arms were tight around him, and Cody pulled the man closer to him, chest against chest. He could feel Obi-Wan's heart against his sternum, too, pounding just as hard as his own. Kenobi leaned back from the embrace for a moment, and then his lips met Cody's desperately. Cody let his eyes fall closed, tears streaking down warm tan skin as he closed his heavy brown eyes.

He was alive. He had survived.

As they parted, Cody looked to his Kenobi, who gave a trembling smile as his eyes filled to the brim at the mere sight of his Cody.

"Please, Cody... Come inside. Tell me everything,"


End file.
